Etiología de mi ser
by Betting Life
Summary: Fuera del conocimiento de los seis vampiros Sakamaki, algo del pasado regresa a su presente, y con una noticia que impacta a todos. Yui ha despertado como vampiro, pero no es la misma muchacha con la que han convivido hasta ahora ¿Que le pasa? ¿Porque su mirada ahora es fría como el hielo? ¿Porque no logra reconocer a ninguno? mas importante ¿De donde conoce a Karl Heinz?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom :) así que espero no se decepcionen.

Mi idea de este fic está basada en el último capítulo del anime, donde Yui despierta como un vampiro, así que desde ahí partiremos. Lo que sigue es pura y llanamente salido de mi imaginación, así que no se sorprendan. Aunque no pienso desviarme demasiado de la trama, o eso espero. Ojala lo disfruten, sin más preámbulo comencemos:

 **Aclaraciones** : Abran varios cambios en la historia, luego de que los lean se aclarara al final del capítulos el porqué de ello.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rejet y Zexcs (Creador del juego y la adaptación del anime, respectivamente)

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Etiología de mi ser

By: Betting Life

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Capítulo 1

.

.

El silencio que habitaba el lugar era perenne, sin una pizca de tranquilidad a pesar de que nadie había dicho nada los últimos minutos. Todos permanecían callados sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento, esperando impacientes el momento en el que la muchachita recostada en el sofá abriera los ojos nuevamente.

Su encuentro con Ritcher y el recuerdo de Cordelia no había terminado tan bien como hubieran deseado, y Yui estaba pagando las consecuencias por ello. No por el hecho de que fuera a morir, afortunadamente, no habían llegado a ese punto. Gracias a la intervención de Reiji lograron salvar a la humana justo a tiempo. Pero aun así, el riesgo prevalecía, y eso lo sabía muy bien el segundo hijo de Beatriz. Y aunque no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, sabía que sus hermanos también lo intuían.

Pero todo rastro de inquietud se esfumo al ver que la rubia empezaba a moverse, los cuerpos tensos de los vampiros soltaron un suspiro aliviado, y se relajaron un poco. La observaron alzarse débil y torpe hasta quedar sentada, no se veían sus ojos al estar estos bajo una cortina de su cabello pero, cuando levanto la mirada, no pudieron más que dar un jadeo general.

Eran rojos cual carmesí, y los observaban a todos, sedientos.

La mirada de los seis vampiros solo podía mostrar estupefacción, sabían que la posibilidad de que la muchacha se convirtiera en vampiro eran muy altas, Reiji se los había asegurado, pero aquella intensidad en la mirada de la rubia rebasaba el límite que cualquier humano transformado pudiera pasar. Era como… si de repente, un verdadero vampiro –puro- hubiera abierto los ojos.

Un suspiro por parte del mayor de los hijos de Cordelia y el resto pareció salir de su aturdimiento.

Los inmortales comenzaron a acercarse a la ex-humana haciendo preguntas –más bien, solo los trillizos y Reiji, quien deseaba saber si no habían efectos secundarios- pero se callaron al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Yui.

- _Tengo sed_ -Anuncio la rubia luego de unos segundos, mirando con completa seriedad a los hombres frente a ella.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por el tono usado por la chica ¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntaron, pero rápido volvieron a prestarle atención al verla levantarse del sofá.

Las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo, tanto, que hasta podrían decir que caería de bruces al suelo en cualquier segundo. Pero manteniendo la misma expresión implacable en su rostro, tan absolutamente fría que coloco en alerta a los inmortales. No se parecía para nada a la actitud normal que tenía la chica, y no era por exagerar pero, lucia incluso imponente mirándolos de esa manera.

Una vez que hubo tomado el completo control de sus piernas, ella volvió a hablar:

-He dicho que tengo sed -Reitero nuevamente su necesidad sacando a todos de su ensoñación. El ambiente se volvió pesado, la temperatura había descendido unos 20° C, los vampiros se colocaron incómodos, ¿Qué debían hacer ahora?- ¡¿Qué no escuchan?! ¡Tengo sed! -Grito esta vez con los ojos encendidos en la más evidente cólera, con las cejas firmemente fruncidas y los dientes apretados con fuerza.

-Chichinashi, ya lo sabemos pero ¿No esperaras que nosotros vayamos a darte de nuestra sangre o s…?-El pelirrojo Sakamaki intento aplacar la tensión del momento pero no pudo terminar su oración cuando un grito lo interrumpió exaltando a todos, incluyéndolo.

-¡Claude! -El aullido de la pequeña rubia los coloco en estado de pasmo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y… ¿Quién era Claude?- ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! -Grito nuevamente mirando a todos lados resoplando con furia visible.

-¿Bitch-chan, pero que te ocurre? -Inquirió el vampiro de elegante sombrero mirándola con extrañeza y confusión mientras se acercaba lentamente disimulando su inquietud enviándole una de sus siempre amigables y pervertidas sonrisas.

Fue ahí donde la jovencita los miro fijamente, no les había estado prestando verdadera atención pero ahora que los observaba correctamente, se inquietó. Inmediatamente se colocó derecha y los miro con tanto recelo, que descoloco profundamente a los seis.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Cuestiono con voz lúgubre e intimidante, de esas que no permiten mentiras- ¿Dónde está Claude? –Hizo otra pregunta ahora paseando su mirada por la sala nuevamente buscando al susodicho/a con ímpetu.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos y desconcertados, ahora ya no entendían nada, ¿Realmente acababa de preguntar quiénes eran ellos? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no los recordaba? ¡¿Y quién demonios era Claude?!

-¿No sabes quiénes somos? -El segundo hijo mayor dio un paso al frente mirando escrutadoramente a la chiquilla que desde que despertó se había estado comportando muy extraña. Se llevó una mano al mentón y la analizo con detenimiento, físicamente no se veía diferente, ¿Habría sido algo interno o mental tal vez? Debía hacerle unos cuantos exámenes para estar seguro.

Ella lo miro y sus ojos se abrieron en lo que parecía la más cruda sorpresa, se acercó al vampiro con lentos pasos ignorando por completo su anterior pregunta pero a mitad de camino se detuvo. Abrió la boca y con voz indecisa inquirió:

-¿Karl Heinz? -La sorpresa se esparció más rápido que la pólvora por la estancia al escuchar ese nombre, la sorpresa en el rostro de los varones no podía compararse con ninguna- N-no, no eres el ¿Quién eres? -La pequeña y blanca mano de la chica subió hasta su cabeza apretando con fuerza intentando vanamente aplacar el dolor que hacía hincapié en su cerebro en un tortuoso palpitar resonante- Claude…C-claude ¡Claude! -Sus llamados no fueron respondidos y ya no pudo mantenerse más en pie, la oscuridad cubrió sus ojos y sin más cayo agotada en la alfombra de la sala.

Shuu, quien lentamente se había ido acercando hasta donde la escena daba lugar, había alcanzado tomar la cabeza de la chica antes de que esta chocara contra el suelo, la tomo en brazos y la observo inquisitivo.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!-El grito de Ayato despertó al resto de su ensoñación todos se acercaron donde la ex-humana se encontraba, una mueca de sufrimiento cubría el rostro de la susodicha causando intriga y cierta pisca de preocupación de los vampiros.

-¿No que el antídoto debía sanarla? ¿Reiji?-Cuestiono Subaru mirando a nombrado con seriedad y molestia.

El moreno lo miro de la misma forma pero no dijo nada, volvió su mirada a la humana en brazos de su hermano y lentamente se acercó para examinarla.

-¿Yui-san estará bien verdad?-Pregunto Kanato apretando a su osito con una perturbadora mueca angustiada, tan preocupado estaba que había evadido su acostumbrada pregunta al muñeco, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su hermano.

-¿Reiji? -Shuu miro a su hermano menor con la pregunta puesta en sus ojos, este le devolvió la mirada para luego retirar a la muchacha de sus brazos, sosteniéndola el mismo.

El Sakamaki suspiro y con voz seca se dignó a responder:

-Solo ha colapsado por alguna fuerte impresión, no es nada por lo que alarmarse, necesita descansar y un suministro de sangre para cuando despierte, ¿Puede alguien encargarse de eso?-Inquirió mirando al resto, a lo que solo Raito asintió- Muy bien Raito, te lo encargo –Aprobó girándose y empezando a caminar a la salida del salón.

-Oye ¿A dónde la llevas?-Cuestiono Ayato viendo como su hermano caminaba hacia la salida con la chica.

-Debo hacerle otros exámenes para asegurarme de que no haya nada fuera de lo común-Comunico el intelectual vampiro antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Tch-Chisto fastidiado el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, no le agradaba para nada aquella situación pero él no podía hacer nada, por lo que lo mejor sería dejar que el oji-magenta se encargara-¿Eh? Shuu ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto viendo que su hermano mayor caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada-Fue lo único que respondió el rubio antes de perderse de la vista de los menores.

-Tks, toda esta situación es una mierda-Soltó Subaru dándole una patada a la silla más cercana a él, se metió la manos en los bolsillos y se encamino hacia la puerta de salida para marcharse también.

-Teddy ¿Crees que Yui-san recuperara la memoria?-Inquirió el peli-lila al muñeco en sus brazos-Si, yo tampoco-Dijo luego de unos segundos empezando a caminar hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo dulce antes de que empezara una rabieta.

-Bueno, yo también me voy, estoy seguro que cuando Bitch-chan despierte estará hambrienta-Hablo el castaño Sakamaki también dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para ir a buscar lo que le habían encargado.

Esto solo dejo al pelirrojo hijo mayor de Cordelia quien solo se lanzó en el sofá y cerró los ojos para dormir una siesta, toda lo ocurrido le había provocado dolor de cabeza por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer para alejarlo era relajarse y dejar que los otros se encargaran del problema.

/-/-/-/

Abrió las puertas del laboratorio, he inmediatamente se encamino a la camilla más próxima. Coloco a la muchacha en esta, y se giró para buscar sus instrumentos médicos para analizarla. No entendía que es lo que había fallado, había utilizado todo sus conocimientos para crear un antídoto que salvara a la humana, había incluso añadido su sangre en ella y los resultados fueron positivos.

Bueno, parcialmente, había funcionado –ella estaba viva después de todo- pero su memoria, todo en su cerebro, se había transformado. Había dejado de ser Yui la humana, para transformarse en aquella novicia –dado que aún no había bebido sangre, aun no era un vampiro completo- sedienta y con falla memorial.

- _No_ -Se dijo, tomando unos guantes de látex y volteándose para dejar todo en una mesilla con rueditas, la arrastro hasta donde la chica reposaba y tomo su estetoscopio- _Ella no ha simplemente perdido la memoria_ -Se dijo, apoyando el objeto de metal en el pecho izquierdo de la rubia, ningún ruido- _Sus latidos se han detenido_ -Pensó mientras apartaba el objeto, se retiró un guante y coloco la mano desnuda bajo los orificios nasales de la chica y no sintió la suave brisa que provoca la exhalación del aire- _Su respiración también_ -Poso su mano en la frente, y la sintió fría- _Todos sus signos vitales humanos, han dejado de funcionar_ -Concluyo, estirando la mano y tomando un bisturí- _Veamos si la coagulación de su sangre es tan avanzada como la de nosotros_ -Hizo un pequeño corte, leve, solo para probarla y, en menos de un micro-segundo, esta se cerró- Oh-Exclamo viendo la realización de inmediata curación- _Ahora veamos si un corte profundo tiene la misma efectividad_ -Apoyo el bisturí en la piel del brazo y, de un lento corte, la penetro. Los resultados fueron los mismos- Vaya-Exclamo abriendo los ojos impresionado, ninguno de ellos podía regenerarse tan rápido como ella lo está haciendo _-¿Y si… realizo un corte en una zona vital?-_ Una sonrisa perversa se explayo en el rostro del pelinegro, quien deslizo el bisturí hacia el torso de la chica, justo cuando iba a perforar la zona abdominal izquierda algo lo detuvo.

-¿No crees que eso ya fue suficiente?-Miro asombrado el rostro de la chica y la vio observándolo, con aquella mirada tan penetrante que había adoptado luego de despertar.

-¿Cuándo tu…?-Quiso preguntar pero ella volvió a detenerlo.

-Desde que me dejaste recostada en esta cama-Respondió ella levantándose y quedando sentada-¿Qué es este lugar?-Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-Es mi laboratorio-Respondió el vampiro quitándose el otro guante y colocándolo junto al otro-Eres una maleducada, ¿No podías esperar hasta que terminara para recién despertar?-La miro fastidiado el de lentes.

Ella dejo de observar la estancia para mirar al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Maleducada yo? ¿Quién es el que estaba intentando seccionar mi piel hace solo un segundo y sin mi permiso?-Inquirió la joven con molestia.

-Insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? Veo que las clases de etiqueta que te he impartido no han servido de nada-Despotrico el Sakamaki mirándola con desagrado.

-¿Insolente? ¿Pero a quien crees que te diriges plebeyo? Será mejor que guardes silencio si no quieres que te aplique un castigo -La voz de la rubia era baja pero el tono fue rotundo, uno que no aceptaba quejas.

-¿P-plebeyo?-Reiji tenía los ojos abiertos de la incredulidad, incredulidad que en segundos fue reemplazada con la rabia-La que va a recibir un castigo si no se calla serás tú, humana-Acoto el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Humana?-Yui lo miro con una mueca en el rostro que decía a todas luces "¿Es a mí a quien te diriges?" luego solo sonrió de lado y estrecho la mirada, siniestra-Creo que estas confundido plebeyo-Rio bajo la rubia mientras bajaba las piernas de la camilla y se ponía de pie. Lentamente, y sin dejar de observar al oji-magenta, se acercó a este-¿Quieres que…-Se detuvo y alzándose de puntitas hablo de nuevo-… te demuestre cuan equivocado estas?-Susurro en el oído del vampiro.

Esa acción no provocó una reacción demasiado grande en el Sakamaki, no era la primera fémina que se le acercaba insinuándose de esa manera –incluso Cordelia había llegado a hacerlo- no era algo por lo que inquietarse demasiado. Lo que si lo dejo paralizado y sin la capacidad de razonar durante unos profundos y horribles segundos fue sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua de Yui acariciar sensualmente su cuello. Se cuerpo entero se tensó y por un segundo creyó sentir su corazón detenerse, pero rápido recordó que este nunca había dado un solo latido, por lo que era imposible.

-Mmmmh tu piel es muy suave, y su olor es agradable-Aprecio la oji-rosa viéndolo de reojo con un brillo lleno de diversión en los ojos, lo que inquieto aún más a Reiji-¿Me pregunto… que tal sabrá… tu sangre?-Dijo al aire tomando los hombros del muchacho, acercándolo más a ella y haciendo que sintiera el filo de sus colmillos.

Al sentir aquello Reiji tembló y rápidamente se apartó de la chica.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves?-La miro indignado el chico llevándose una mano donde antes la muchacha lo había tocado y casi mordido.

Como respuesta la rubia soltó una carcajada y camino de vuelta a la camilla donde se apoyó y miro al oji-magenta con burla.

-Por favor, ¿No pensaras que hablaba realmente en serio o sí?-Alzo una ceja y miro con mofa al contrario, quien estrecho aún más la mirada lo que provoco otra ola de risas por parte de la chica-Pero que ingenuo eres, yo jamás lo haría con un desconocido (se refiere a morderlo) y menos con un plebeyo-Aseguro sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-No soy un plebeyo, insolente, ya deja de llamarme de esa forma-Ordeno el pelinegro componiendo una mueca de disgusto y enojo, muy intimidante.

-Si no me dices tu nombre, entonces creo que ese será tu apodo a partir de ahora-Afirmo dentro de un suspiro dramático.

-Mi nombre es Reiji, Sakamaki Reiji-Contesto el morocho entre dientes, nada contento con la actitud de la muchacha.

Al escuchar el nombre Yui abrió los ojos enormemente, y dejo la pose despreocupada para colocarse derecha, a lo que el de lentes alzo una ceja y la miro curioso, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

-¿Sakamaki?-Interrogo mirándolo con desconfianza, como no creyendo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Es lo que dije no?-Respondió irónico, a lo que ella frunció el ceño profundamente.

-¡No me respondas con evasivas, plebeyo! ¡Dime si es verdad lo que dijiste si no quieres que te arranque el corazón ahora mismo!-Ahora lo miraba con dagas en los ojos, y estas lo apuntaban briosamente.

-No podrías aunque quis…-En un segundo tuvo a la chica sobre si apuntado su corazón con una mano mientras con la otra lo tomaba firmemente del cuello.

-¿Decías?-Lo miro con seriedad, sin mostrar ni una pizca de misericordia, lo que dejaba en claro que pensaba cumplir lo que había dicho.

-Sí, soy un Sakamaki-Respondió a regañadientes el pelinegro, viéndose completamente enojado por la situación y muy confundido ¿Era realmente la misma humana que habían atormentado todo ese tiempo hasta hace solo unas horas atrás? Porque él no lograba ver ningún fragmento de ella ahora-¿Te puedes quitar de encima ya?-La miro exasperado, ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba continuar en esa incomoda y vergonzosa posición?

Pero para su sorpresa la muchacha no respondió, la observo y vio que ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. La mueca seria en su cara había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una impactada. Reiji estrecho los ojos con curiosidad, ¿Por qué de repente parecía sorprendida? ¿Tan sorprendente era su apellido?

" _Karl Heinz"_

Abrió los ojos grandes al recordar las palabras que la rubia había soltado en el salón, ¿De dónde conocía ella ese nombre? Se suponía que solo sus hermanos y el, además de unos cuantos vampiros de clase alta, lo conocían. Después de todo para el resto del mundo, su padre, era solo Tougo Sakamaki.

-¿T-tu e-eres… hijo de B-beatriz?-Tartamudeo la chica, apartándose de él, mirándolo con ojos incrédulos pero también recelosos, no estaba segura de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

El la miro durante unos segundos, intrigado. Pero finalmente respondió:

-Sí, así es-Contesto aun mirándola con curiosidad.

-No puede ser-La escucho murmurar mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué?-La interrogo también levantándose mientras la veía caminar hacia la camilla. Espero a que le respondiera, pero ella continuaba murmurando cosas que no lograba entender por hablar tan rápido, frunció el ceño y se acercó-Oye tú, maleducada, te he hecho una pregunta, contesta-Ordeno el chico.

-¿Tienes más hermanos?-Pregunto la chica luego de salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, son cinco, los viste hace unos minutos en el salón-Decidió responderle solo para apresurar las cosas, ella parecía estar sopesando toda la información y cuando llegara a una conclusión, estaba seguro que se lo diría.

-¿Ellos… también son hijos de Beatriz?-Inquirió mirándose impaciente, realmente parecía desear respuestas.

-No, solo mi hermano mayor Shuu y yo-Aclaro cruzándose de brazos, viéndola caminar de una lado a otro, ¿Qué es lo que tanto pensaba?

-Ese sujeto -Reiji supo que refería a Karl Heinz- ¿Cuántas esposas tuvo luego de Beatriz?-Indago nuevamente.

-Dos-Respondió monosilamente, ya se estaba aburriendo de aquel interrogatorio-Y antes de que preguntes más, sus nombres son Cordelia, hija del señor de los demonios, y Christa, la rosa blanca-Revelo ante la mirada incrédula de Yui, quien se había quedado paralizada de la sorpresa-¿Las conoces?-Intento saber Reiji viéndola con ojos suspicaces, aquella reacción no podía significar menos.

-¿Conocerlas? ¡Una de ellas es mi tía!-Declaro ahora viéndose indignada, comenzando nuevamente a camina alrededor de la sala.

Aquello dejo sorprendido al vampiro, ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Pregunto mirándola aun sin salir de su estupor.

-Lo que oíste, y antes de que preguntes nada, quiero que me lleves con tus otros hermanos, ellos también deben escuchar esto-Dijo mirándolo con sequedad y rabia, pero aun manteniéndose seria.

El morocho solo asintió girándose para salir del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola :D espero le haya gustado.

Sé que es bastante peculiar el fic pero denle una oportunidad, tal vez termine por gustarles ;)

Como ya dije, el contexto se centra en el último capítulo del anime donde Yui despierta luego de recibir el antídoto. Lo que pase después es solo invención mía.

 **Aclaro algunas cosas:** En este fic, Beatriz es la primera esposa de Karl Heinz, Cordelia la segunda y Christa la tercera. Decidí dejarlo de esta manera porque así va de acuerdo con mi historia, y ya sabrán porque.

Si les gusto dejen Review, así subo el siguiente cap más rápido xD (igual lo subiré pero no les cuesta nada chicos)


	2. Chapter 2

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rejet y Zexcs (Creadores del juego y la adaptación del anime, respectivamente)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

.

.

Entraron por las grandes puertas a paso firme, llamando de inmediato la atención del único ente del lugar, quien al ver a la chica rubia a un lado de su hermano, se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

-Chichinashi-La llamo viéndola con una sonrisa aliviada, a lo que ella alzo una ceja- Estas despierta-Señalo aun sin borrar la inocultable mueca alegre del rostro.

-Así es… Hhmm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Ante la pregunta el pelirrojo desvaneció la sonrisa reemplazándola con una mueca de incredulidad y luego una de enojo, una que se dirigía directamente al vampiro de ojos magenta.

-No preguntes, solo ve a buscar a los demás, es importante que todos estén presentes-Dijo al menor, quien frunció aún más el ceño dispuesto a refutar la orden, pero viendo la severidad del pelinegro decidió hacerle caso, realmente se veía importante.

Una vez que el vampiro de ojos verdes hubiera desaparecido, fue cuando la escucho hablar.

-Él es hijo de Cordelia ¿No es así?-Resoplo la rubia con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Así es, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Indago queriendo sonsacarle algo más de información.

-Tiene los mismos ojos de ella-Respondió en un suspiro lleno de algo que el Sakamaki reconoció como, amargura.

/-/-/-/

Mientras esto sucedía, en otro lado de la casa, un rubio de perezosos ojos azules hablaba a través del auricular del teléfono.

-Sí, empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, y su actitud también era muy diferente de la usual-Dijo con tono serio, el sonido amortiguado de la voz de su receptor le hablo del otro lado-No, no ha bebido sangre todavía, pero Raito fue a buscar en las reservas del sótano-Informo apoyando su peso en el otro pie luego de haberse cansado, estar parado tanto tiempo le fastidiaba-¿Qué en dónde está? Pues Reiji está examinándola ahora-Respondió entrecerrando los ojos con agudeza, la voz sonaba demasiado interesada en el tema, era sospechoso.

- **Voy para allá** \- El rubio abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al oír aquellas palabras.

-¿Vendrás?-Inquirió dudoso de haber escuchado bien, no podía creerlo.

- **Sí, dile a Reiji que la mantenga dormida hasta que yo vaya-** Ordeno y sin más, corto la llamada.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que lograra salir de su ensoñación y también colgó el teléfono. Se quedó unos segundos parado, intentando procesar todo lo que había hablado con aquella persona. Cuando llego a una conclusión, su ceño se frunció fuertemente y, a paso más rápido del normal, se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia para salir. Había un solo pensamiento resonando en su mente luego de que las ideas se acomodaran en su cabeza.

- _Debemos proteger a Yui_ -Se dijo dando un paso fuera, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse cara a cara con cierto pelirrojo, quien tenía el puño en alto, listo para tocar la puerta.

Ayato, quien también se sorprendió ante la repentina presencia de su hermano, bajo la mano y volvió su rostro a uno lleno de seriedad.

-Reiji nos llama, Yui despertó-Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer con su súper velocidad.

/-/-/-/

En lo alto de una torre, detrás de unos viejos y oxidados barrotes de hierro, un joven alvino miraba con triste resignación a la bella mujer frente a sí.

-Madre-Susurro en un suspiro llamando rápido la atención de la contraria.

-Subaru, mi querido hijo-Sonrió cálida la mujer girándose para admirar la figura del muchacho fuera de las rejas.

El la observo con alegría solo visible en sus ojos, al parecer era uno de esos días en los que ella no deliraba.

-¿Cuántos dibujos has hecho el día de hoy?-Inquirió acercándose un paso a ella, jamás le preguntaba cosas como "Cómo estaba" dado que la pregunta era hasta cruel ¿Qué tan bien podía estar si se encontraba encerrada en esa prisión?

-Solo uno pero no está terminado, son las flores del jardín-Respondió devolviendo su mirada al paisaje tras la ventana, su mirada era soñadora pero igual de melancólica que siempre, soltó un suspiro débil y volvió a mirar al joven-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy?-Indago curiosa.

El chico exhalo pesado, no deseaba colmar a su madre con sus problemas personales pero… realmente necesitaba desahogarse un poco, no estaría mal hablarle un poco sobre lo sucedido ¿Verdad? Se convenció de que no era una mala idea, y prosiguió a hablar.

-Han habido ciertos… problemas, con el nuevo sacrificio-Hablo bajo y algo reticente aun.

-Es… humm ¿Komori-san? ¿Puede ser?-Lo miro indecisa, pero sonrió al verlo asentir, no se había equivocado. Su hijo anteriormente ya le había hablado de aquella chica humana, el brillo en la mirada de su niño mientras lo hacía era único, se veía deslumbrante y lleno de vida-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Indago mirando al alvino con calidez, una que lo invitaba a contarle todas sus penas.

-Tuvimos ciertos problemas con un… mal recuerdo del pasado y, la muy tonta, no tuvo mejor idea que apuñalarse a sí misma para evitar que algo malo sucediera-Explico cruzándose de brazos con la mirada puesta en el en suelo y el ceño fruncido, aun no olvidaba el momento en que esa idiota había cometido aquel acto estúpido.

-Oh cielos, ¿Murió?-Cuestiono Christa preocupada, no quería que su hijo sufriera por aquella perdida.

-No, por fortuna, Reiji creo un antídoto que la salvo pero….-Suspiro y empezó a explicarle desde el principio todo lo sucedido a su madre, el problema con Ritcher y el recuerdo de Cordelia, incluyendo el extraño despertar de la rubia ex-humana que parecía haberlos olvidado.

" _¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_

Apretó los puños al recordar las palabras de la chica luego de mirarlos como si de unos completos desconocidos se tratase.

La mujer observo la reacción del más joven y solo pudo cerrar los ojos en entendimiento, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su fino rostro y sus facciones parecieron iluminarse de vida nuevamente. Su hijo tendía a comportarse de forma violenta cuando no entendía o le preocupaba algo, y en ese instante se estaba conteniendo para no golpear una pared. Junto sus manos sobre su rejazo y miro sus pies, aun sonriendo, esa humana debía ser realmente muy especial para hacer que su hijo se comportara de esa manera.

Alzo la mirada y observo al joven.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es cuidar de ella por ahora Subaru-Aconsejo la alvina atrayendo la atención del chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuidar… de ella?-Repitió con mueca sorprendida, ¿En serio le había dicho eso? ¿A él?

Ella rio y asintió en respuesta.

-Si tanto te preocupa, debes hacerlo-Rio nuevamente viendo el rostro sonrojado de su hijo.

-¡Ella… ella no me preocupa madre!-Grito en negación desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, intentando vanamente esconder el rojo de sus mejillas.

Ella sonrió cálidamente e iba a volver a hablar cuando un grito la interrumpió.

-¡Subaru!-La mujer miro por la ventana hacia los rosales y su sonrisa desapareció.

-El hijo de Cordelia te está buscando cariño-Informo volviendo su mirada al chico quien chisto molesto pero un poco agradecido con quien fuera que había interrumpido a su madre, no quería seguir con esa conversación.

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana madre-Se despidió sonriéndole levemente a la mujer, quien le devolvió el gesto con gran cariño.

-Hasta mañana… Karl-Pronuncio una vez hubo perdido de vista al chico.

/-/-/-/

-Difícil eh, bueno pues me encantan los retos-Le hablo seductoramente a la curvilínea dama a su lado, quien sonrió coqueta dispuesta a seguir con aquel juego, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, te encantan los retos al igual que todo rostro bonito acompañado de dos grandes senos y un buen trasero-Termino una voz detrás del par, haciendo que el hombre desviara su atención de la, ahora, indignada mujer, quien no espero ni un segundo para alejarse de la barra.

-Ayato, me hiciste perder una gran oportunidad-Regaño el castaño a su hermano mirándolo con molestia, odiaba cuando el pelirrojo hacia eso.

-Sí, sí, eso no importa ahora, debemos volver a la mansión, es importante-Dijo serio y sin esperar respuesta desapareció.

-Uff, primero me arruina un ligue y ahora me apresura, que hermano más sínico el mío-Se quejó dándole un gran trago a su bebida para luego desaparecer también.

/-/-/-/

Luego de unos minutos y cuando todos estuvieron presentes en la sala, un nada contento pelirrojo inicio la conversación.

-Muy bien Reiji, ya puedes explicarnos que pasa-Exigió Ayato cruzándose de brazos y mirando al nombrado con impaciencia.

-Seré breve, para que así las respuestas lleguen más rápido-Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Yui, quien no lo vio por estar concentrada observando sus pies desnudos-No hay nada de malo con su cerebro, no sufre de delirio, ni tampoco está poseída, ella solo… parece haber despertado-Concluyo en un suspiro.

-¿Despertado? ¿A qué te refieres?-Indago Subaru acercándose unos pasos a Reiji, clavando su mirada rojiza en él.

-Bien, respóndenos tu esa pregunta-Dijo el morocho mirando a la rubia, que ahora levantaba la mirada y lo observaba-Ya tengo mis sospechas pero necesito que termines de aclararlo-Dijo serio pero muy intrigado por saber la respuesta a sus suposiciones.

-Antes de responder eso, quiero que me contesten ¿Quién era yo antes de despertar?-Cuestiono mirando a Reiji y luego al resto de los hermanos.

-Tu nombre era Komori Yui, y eras una novia de sacrificio que nuestro padre trajo para que nos alimentaras-Explico Shuu mostrándose por primera vez interesado en el tema a tratar.

-¿Una… novia?-El ceño de la rubia se frunció luego de oír eso y sus dientes empezaron a chirriar por la presión en ellos-Ese sujeto… ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?!-Salto de su asiento colérica, camino hacia la mesita de centro y de una patada la mando a volar-¡Cuando lo vea le arrancare la cabeza y la clavare en una pica!-Grito enfurecida tomando uno de los cojines de los sillones y destrozándolo en el acto-¡Le abriré el estómago y le daré los restos a los lobos!-Iba a continuar con su monologo de no ser por el ruido de una garganta aclarándose, miro a un lado y se encontró con la mirada enfadada de Reiji, luego miro al resto de los hermanos quienes la miraban asombrados por el espectáculo que había patrocinado- Ejemm-Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a tomar asiento-Lo siento, continúen-Permitió.

-Hummm bien, como estaba diciendo, eras nuestra nueva novia-Nuevamente se escuchó el chirrido de unos dientes chocando- Has permanecido en esta casa desde hace dos meses y en ese intervalo de tiempo descubrimos bastantes cosas sobre ti, una de ellas es que el corazón de la madre de los trillizos está dentro de ti-Ante esa revelación Yui se quedó aturdida, no continuo escuchando nada más desde ese momento ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Qué el corazón de Cordelia estaba dentro de ella?-… y luego Reiji te dio el antídoto, ¿Has comprendido todo?-Termino el rubio mirándola con seriedad.

-¿E-el c-corazón de… C-cordelia esta… dentro de mí?-Lo miro inquisitiva pero a la vez desesperada por conocer la respuesta.

Ante la pregunta Shuu solo asintió, y la chica se mordió el labio inferior con angustia y pronto con rabia.

-Ese desgraciado-Murmuro por lo bajo, pero al ser todos vampiros, la escucharon perfectamente.

-Ahora es tu turno de hablar-Apremio Renji ya demasiado cansado de tanta espera.

-Antes quiero hacerles otra pregunta-Viendo el ceño del oji-magenta hundirse del disgusto se apuró a decir-Te aseguro que es mejor empezar de esta manera-Afirmo a lo que el de lentes solo bufo y asintió sin otra manera de obtener respuesta- ¿Ustedes sabían que… Beatriz no fue la primera esposa de Karl Heinz?-Ante aquello todos los vampiros la miraron entre sorprendidos y escépticos-Por sus reacciones veo que no-Suspiro la chica.

-C-chichinashi ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo así?-Ayato mirado a la rubia como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, hijo de Cordelia, guarda silencio-Ordeno mirándolo de manera fría, a lo que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño e iba a protestar pero la voz de su hermano mayor lo detuvo.

-¿Entonces quien fue su primera esposa?-Pregunto Shuu mirándola profundamente.

-El nombre de la primera esposa de Karl Heinz fue, Heroine-Contesto la muchacha mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo-y la razón por la que lo sé es… porque ella fue mi madre-Confeso alzando la mirada observando la reacción de todos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí :) ¿Qué les pareció? Impactante la revelación del origen de Yui xD

Este capítulo no tiene nada que aclarar, pero si tienen alguna duda pueden escribirla en un review, de igual manera si les gusto el capi pueden escribirme :) me encanta leer sus opiniones.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
